I Did It
by Lady Tiger Lily of Narnia
Summary: What if they couldn't get through the wardrobe to escape to Narnia? Edmund must face responsibility. T for child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

"I didn't mean to!" Edmund defended himself as the four rushed to hide. He could hear the steps of that evil woman that's always yelling. He was somewhat sure her name was Mrs. Macready.

Peter rolled his eyes but said no more. Obviously he was a bit mad and a bit nervous, but he was sure his brother didn't aim for the window. That's when Lucy led them into a room. "Hurry!" She cried. "Get into the wardrobe!"

They shuffled in with some difficulty. Susan kept stepping on Edmund's toes and Peter accidently hit Lucy over the head. But they all kept quiet; Mrs. Macready was right at the door.

"I believe they're right in here, Professor!" Mrs. Macready yelled. The door creaked open and footsteps clacked into the room. "They must be in the wardrobe."

A man's voice replied, "I'll be in the study. Send them to me when you find them." And then he walked out. Edmund bit his tongue to keep from sighing in relief.

The doors slammed open, accompanied with the voice of Mrs. Macready yelling, "Found you lot!"

She dragged Peter, who was at the front, out by the ear. "You have all done a terrible thing. Whoever did it will be punished severely." She said with a slight smile. "Now, I will lead you to his study. If you touch anything, the punishment will be worse for whoever did this crime. Come along, quick now!" She urged. Edmund felt like he was on a death walk while Lucy was trying not to cry, muttering something. "Lucy, please keep your comments about your imaginary land to yourself."

They arrived much too soon for anyone's liking. The Professor sat there with his hands clasped on his desk. They all sat as still as statues as Mrs. Macready left the room with her nose in the air.

"Children," He began. "I received word you broke my highly priced windows and knocked over my knight. Why would you do it, and more specifically, _who _did it?" His eyes scanned each one. Edmund thought thoseeyes lingered in him for longer than necessary.

No one spoke. It was silent until Peter sighed. "We were playing a game. It was an accident."

"Who did it?"

No one answered. Again, Peter spoke. "It was me."

"Oh, really?" The Professor asked. "Or are you merely covering for your siblings?" His eyes flashed to Edmund. "Tell me who really did it."

Peter began but Edmund interrupted. He wasn't the best brother, but he didn't like Peter having something to hold over him. "I did it."

Peter gave him a look but Susan laid a hand on Peter's arm. "He wants to take responsibility…" She whispered; only he could hear her. He gave a small nod.

"Very well then, Edmund, you'll be staying with me for the evening. No dinner." The Professor smiled as he waved them out. It wasn't a pretty picture. Peter had to force himself to keep walking.

**Don't murder me, please! It's my first fanfic…and well, please review with advice to make it better. I haven't been able to watch the movies in forever and I've never read the book…so it's not going to be very realistic, I guess you could say. This could be an alternate world, almost. They get into Narnia like a month later in this, I believe. By the way, I OWN NOTHING. This goes for every chapter here out. *mutters* If I get up the confidence to post it…**

**How about this; I'll publish the next chapter if I get one positive review. Please and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I got a review, which is better than even cookies! And in this chapter, there is abuse. I have never experienced something even akin to abuse. I don't think it'll be very good, but I will try!**

**Since I figured that I should, I think I'll just post a disclaimer every chapter. I do not own anything. Especially the extremely OCC professor I'll never think of in the same way again.**

Edmund shifted foot to foot, nervous. He was a bit scared when his family was with him; he was terrified alone. This Professor character didn't strike him as a kind man, more like a tough veteran that had a nose for liars. He was determined not to speak until the Professor began.

"Edmund, child, that window was a priceless piece in this house. I have very little left of my father and that was a part of it." He walked next to Edmund, now breathing down his neck. "For that, you will be punished much worse."

Edmund knew he should keep quiet and just take it. But that wasn't in his personality. "But it was an accident!" He was swiftly backhanded before he even finished the sentence. He just laid on the ground rubbing is cheek, wondering why the heck the Professor hit him. That's when the thought dawned on him._ He does physical punishment, doesn't he?_

"Accident or not, Edmund, it happened. Someone must be punished." Edmund wanted to shout again, but thought better of it. "Now I will tell you what I'm going to do." Edmund gulped. "For breaking the window, that's 10 whacks with the cane. And because that window was so precious to me, 10 licks with the belt for it. You will count or we'll start over again. Clear?"

Edmund swallowed painfully and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Well, get on the ground then. Shirt off." Edmund threw his shirt in a chair nearby, earning him another backhand. "Do not sling your dirty clothes all over my high quality furniture! Fold them, at least."

Edmund did as he was told for once and got down, remembering being in this position when he used to pretend to be a dog with Lucy.

That's when the pain came.

With no warning whatsoever, an intense pain burst through his shoulders with a CRACK! He remembered being told to count or the Professor would have to do it again. "One, sir." He hissed.

CRACK! "Two, s-sir."

CRACK! "T-Three, sir."

This went on until it was all Edmund could do to even talk. The Professor felt a bit sorry for doing this somewhere in his mind, but the kind mind he had was shoved away years ago. _This is for his own good_, he convinced himself. "Since this is your first time breaking rules or objects, I will count for the second part of your punishment."

"T-Thank you, sir…" Edmund muttered, trying to remember how to breathe properly.

CRACK! Edmund never thought he'd feel so much pain. He gripped the rug so tight his knuckles were tight. He hated his life right now.

~*Narnia*~

Back in the children's room, they were all gathered. Susan was pacing nervously. "He deserved it, but what if the Professor goes to hard on him? He's not used to much punishment…"

Peter shrugged. "Su, I'm sure the Professor knows his limits. He wouldn't seriously injure a boy, would he? I think not."

Lucy was listening the whole time, pretending to sleep. "Edmund could be hurt?" She whimpered. Peter immediantly went to comfort her, assuring Lucy her brother was fine.

Susan didn't think so.

~*Narnia*~

Edmund nearly fell over as he stood. He wanted to lie down, but he'd be in trouble for getting blood on the carpet. He didn't want that at all; it'd mean more pain, and he knew he'd pass out if that happened.

"Now, Edmund, I believe you have learned your lesson." The Professor said with a smile. "You may go back to your room. Make sure to clean those up; I'd_ hate_ for them to be infected." With that, he shoved Edmund out and slammed the study door.

Edmund had to get back. He was hurting pretty bad, yes, but he knew he'd have to deal with it and make it look as if he was fine to Susan and Peter. He didn't want anybody to see how awfully he was beaten. It ade him embarrassed. He hated being coddled, and this was sure to get him attention.

A rational part of his mind battled the thoughts. He needed the wounds to be cleaned or else it'd be worse!

Edmund decided he wouldn't make a big deal, but they'd notice the blood; if they were still awake anyway. They were bound to find out soon, and he wanted to get it over with.

He stumbled back to their room, trying not to leave a trail of blood. When he did, he forced himself to clean it up, no matter how hard it was.

He opened the door to find them awake and expecting him. A new wave of pain hit him and he had to lean against the wall to breathe.

Susan was at his side in an instant. "Edmund, are you alright?" She laid a hand on his back and to her horror; she pulled it away soaked with blood. "Edmund! You're bleeding badly!"

Peter immediantly helped him over to his bed as Susan began taking off his shirt as gentle as possible. He still whimpered.

Susan nearly screamed at the sight of her brother's back bruised and bleeding. There were marks all over his back and they were obviously painful. Peter meanwhile almost cried a bit. His little brother was laying there with his back marked and scarred, and what did he do? He was saying it would be fine. But he knew he needed to be strong for Edmund, if anyone.

Susan went to work, getting a bowl of water and a cloth. She worked gently and as painlessly as possible, but he still had to muffle screams. "What happened, Ed?"

"I went into his study…" Edmund rasped quietly. Peter had Edmund's head in his lap, stroking his hair soothingly. He hated Edmund being in so much pain. "Apparently he loved the stained glass window. So there were 10 whacks with the cane and then 10 with the belt. All because apparently he liked that specific window."

Susan bit her lip. In her definition, anybody that would anything like this to a child was a monster.

**Wow, 1088 words! I aim for 1000, but usually I fail. I think I did okay for someone who never even had a spanking with a belt or cane. **

**Metaphoricheart: Thank you! I really hope it's original. Cookie for reviewing!**

**Please review with your suggestions you'd like to see and with your opinion so far. Please and thank you!**


End file.
